


Gorgeous

by sunny_snake



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst(?), Basically just jake giving rich all the love and afirmation he deserves, Boyfriends, But it's super cheesy, C h e e s y, Cute, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Gay, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hopefully it isn't too ooc this was completely self-indulgent, I actually tried really hard pls read, I think this is my first time completing a one-shot actually, Implied First Time, It's sex but with emotions, Its 2 am and im running out of tags, Like shamefully so, M/M, Oh also ive never written smut before pls be gentle, Riding, Romance, Seriously write somw richjake and ill read it, Smut, There needs to be more richjake content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and sex, blowjob, i guess, not much angst, richjake, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_snake/pseuds/sunny_snake
Summary: Jake just really loves his boyfriend idk man(I'll add a proper summary one day when I'm not braindead)





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Ay I'm here with my first work! And ofc it's sin whoops.
> 
> Please let me know what you think though!! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated

Jake grabbed the remote and and shut off the TV as the credits of _Friday the 13th_ began rolling down the screen. The light from the old color tube flickered out, shrouding Rich's room into almost darkness. Only a little bit of late evening light seeped in through the blinds, giving the whole room a faint orange glow. It would have made more sense to have movie night at Jake's house with his 40 inch flat screen, but after the Halloween incident his parents were understandably hesitant to let Rich come over at all.

"You scared?" Jake smirked down at Rich, who was nestled into his side, and rustled his hair playfully.

"No." Rich grumbled, sitting up more to shove Jake, who was caught off guard by the sudden (and surprisingly forceful) action and had to grab the nightstand for stability to prevent himself from falling off the bed. "I'm never scared."

Jake chuckled. "I know babe, I was kidding." He brought Rich close to him again, tilting his face up to softly kiss his forehead. " _You're so brave._ "

Jake smiled fondly as Rich only burried his face in his shoulder in response, doing his best to hide the dark blush making its way onto his face. "Shut up." He finally mumbled into the fabric of Jake's sweatshirt.

Compliments, especially Jake's compliments, were the quickest way to get Rich flustered. Jake knew this and definitely utilized it to the best of his ability.

"Love you too, Richard." Jake replied through a half smirk, shifting them so he could wrap his arm loosely around Rich's torso.

They stayed like that for some time, Rich curled up against Jake with his face nestled into the crook of his neck. Just when Jake was sure the smaller boy had fallen asleep Rich suddenly sat up, and, without warning, cupped Jake's face and smashed a kiss on his lips.

To say Jake was startled would be an understatement. He yelped and jumped back so intensely that he, much to Rich's glee, ended up hitting his head against the back wall. Rich leaned back and smirked at Jake, though Jake could tell he was doing everything he could to hold back the laughter bubbling in his chest.

"See now," Rich tried to speak nonchalantly but a few snickers slipped out between words. "I'm not the only one that can get flustered, now am I?"

Jake rolled his eyes, but he could feel a warmth spreading across his cheeks and a dorky smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Just shut up and kiss me again."

Rich did so, but this time with much more care than the first. He tilted Jake's chin down so he could reach better (damn the boy for being so tall) and parted his lips with his own. The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated at first, but after a few seconds they started getting into the rhythm of it, their lips moving perfectly against each other's.

Rich bit Jake's bottom lip gently, and Jake opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Jake broke the kiss after a minute, catching a few breaths before moving his lips down to Rich's jawline. He slowly moved his mouth around the area, making sure to brush ever so gently across burns that hadn't quite healed yet.

He made his way down Rich's neck, nibbling gently at one spot in particular. Rich whimpered and Jake pulled back suddenly, realizing that must have been a sensitive spot. He had completely forgotten about Rich's burns in the heat of the moment.

"Shit, sorry. I didn't-"

"No!" A glint of embarrassment flashed in Rich's eyes as he realized how eager he sounded. "I mean, d-don't stop." His face was flushed beet red and his eyes were pleading.

Oh.

_Oh._

It had been that kind of a sensitive spot.

Jake smirked at Rich and brought his lips back to his neck, moving around until he found the spot again. He nibbled at it a little more roughly and sucked down, drawing a low moan from the back of Rich's throat.

It was a beautiful sound. Absolutely gorgeous.

Jake shifted Rich so he was fully on his lap now and continued kissing down his neck, now trailing to his collarbone. Jake broke contact for a moment and began pulling at the fabric of Rich's shirt when Rich suddenly went rigid. Jake pulled back and examined Rich, eyes filling with concern as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Sorry," Rich was suddenly distant, looking off. "It's not like you don't know what it will look like."

His burns.

He was referring to his burns.

Jake remembered learning from the doctor that the worst of them were on his chest and back and suddenly it all clicked into place. That was why he had converted from his signature cutoff tank tops to wearing t shirts and even the occasional long sleeves. That was why Jake hadn't seen Rich shirtless once since the accident.

"Hey." Jake extended a hand under Rich's chin and tilted his head so he was facing Jake again. "We don't have to do this but I hope you know that you are absolutely beautiful. If not to everyone else, if not to yourself, you are, and always will be, to me."

Rich would usually make a snide comment and laugh about how cheesy Jake was being after something like that, but now he only nodded, the panic that had built in his eyes beginning to cease.

Jake assumed that was an invitation to continue but he wasn't going to do anything until he got 100% confirmation. "Is this okay?" He whispered, not breaking eye contact as he thumbed the hem of Rich's shirt.

"Yeah, g-go ahead." Rich stuttered and Jake searched his expression for any hint of hesitation. His eyes were glossy and Jake could still detect a hint of anxiety, but above that there was trust. Rich was willing you make himself this vulnerable for Jake.

"I love you." Jake held the back of his neck and pecked his lips softly before leaning back pulling Rich's shirt up over his head and tossing it to get lost among other laundry on the floor.

Scars rippled across Rich's toned chest and torso. Unlike the faint, pinkish ones he had on his neck, face, and upper arms, these were coarse and dark. They were variously textured, some indenting his skin and others rising above it in clusters.

Jake took it in for a moment before tentatively reaching out and putting a hand on Rich's chest. Rich's body tensed and Jake looked into his eyes, silently asking what he wanted him to do. Rich nodded slightly, signaling for Jake to keep going, and he let out a shaky breath as he slowly let his body relax.

Jake moved his hand, gingerly following one pattern of scars with his fingers. He added his other hand, tracing the burns all over his back and torso until both hands eventually settled on his hips.

Then he he leaned in and kissed Rich right in the dip of his collarbone. And then the most ridiculous thing happened. Rich started giggling. Seriously _giggling_. Like, schoolgirl-that-just-got-passed-a-note-by-her-secret-admirer giggling.

Jake laid back again, gazing in amusement and slight disbelief as he watched the boy who had been near tears a minute ago now squirm and giggle. "What," Jake started, his own soft chuckle cutting into his words. "In the actual hell, Goranski?"

"Sorry, sorry I just-" Rich was cut off by another bout of laughter before he was able to finally form a coherent sentence. "My sides are ticklish." His lisp was showing through even more than usual, the "s" sounds coming out more like "th".

Jake realised he had started squeezing lightly on Rich's hips where his hands had ended up. He shook his head as he loosened his grip, the stupidly large grin on his face somehow growing even larger.

"My god Rich, you are just too damn cute for your own good." He kissed his forehead again and then repositioned them, laying Rich down on the bed with himself hovering above. Jake took in the flushed boy beneath him for a moment before his mouth was on him again, kissing every bit of exposed skin he could get to. Barely brushing over the burned parts, sucking deeply and nibbling on the soft freckled skin in between. He made his way from his collar bone down his chest to his belly button, until he stopped just above the waistband of Rich's jeans.

"Rich?" Rich nodded vigorously, not waiting for Jake to finish the sentence. Jake didn't need a second invitation. He sat up just enough to undo Rich's pants, pulling them down to his ankles. Seconds later he followed with the boxers and Rich was fully exposed in front of him.

Jake spared another quick glance up at Rich. The boy was flushed, sweaty, and basically panting with anticipation. He was desperate for a release.

So Jake decided to tease him a little.

He took a single thumb and, ever so slightly and painfully slowly, he dragged it down Rich's length, circling the tip. Rich gripped the bedsheets below him, biting back curses. "Dammit Jake, don't do that," he hissed.

"Don't do what?" Jake asked innocently. " _This?_ " Now he wrapped his hand around Rich's cock, but so loosely that he just barely made contact as he moved up and down.

Rich whimpered, tears beginning to form in his eyes at this point. "Fucking hell Jake, just suck my dick already."

Jake paused, considering the request for a moment. "Only if you ask nicely, Richard." His tone was sickly sweet, intentionally so. He was trying to push Rich as close to the edge as he could.

"Jake Dillinger, will you _please_ suck my cock?"

Jake leaned up and kissed Rich on the nose quickly. "I think you can do better than that, but I'll take it." With that he moved back down, finally taking Rich's length into his mouth. Rich shuddered, letting out a soft moan as he finally got the contact he'd been longing for.

Jake moved his mouth up and down, practically deepthroating him. With one hand he massaged Rich's balls and the inch or so of length he couldn't quite fit in his mouth.

"Jake." Rich moaned loudly after a particularly vigorous thrust of Jake's tongue. Jake did it again, relishing in the sound of his name on Rich's lips like that.

Damn, it was beautiful.

Jake continued bobbing his head up and down on Rich's cock, grazing his teeth gently on the skin and swirling his tongue around in the most amazing way possible. Rich's breaths were getting quicker, his moans louder and more frequent. Jake could tell he was getting close.

"Oh my god, oh my- Jake," Rich gripped the bedsheets as tight as he could now, his face strained as he fought to hold back any longer.

"Go ahead baby, I can take it." Jake spoke around Rich's cock, and sucked down extra hard at the end of the sentence, nibbling gently at the tip. That was enough to push Rich all the way over the edge, and he thanked God his parents were heavy sleepers because he practically screamed Jake's name as he released into his mouth.

Jake barely paused before swallowing all of it, and Rich decided it was best for the time being not to wonder how the hell had Jake learned to do that. Only a few drops spilled down Jake's chin and he swiped them with the back of his hand, licking it off before climbing back up the bed to sit up to next to Rich, who was still working on coming down from his climax.

Jake grabbed onto Rich's hand and intertwined their fingers and the two of them sat and held hands for a few minutes as Rich came back to his senses.

"How the _fuck_ did you learn to suck dick like that?" Rich finally broke the silence, glancing at Jake quizically. "I thought you'd only been with girls before me."

Jake shrugged. "I dunno dude, I only _have_ been with girls before you." He chuckled lightly. "I guess I just tried my best to imitate what I've seen on porn and shit."

Rich sighed dramatically, turning his gaze up towards the ceiling. "Why was I cursed with a boyfriend who's naturally good at everything?"

"Cursed?" Jake smirked. "Remind me again who just had you screaming his name a minute ago."

Rich pouted. He glared at the wall for a minute before turning back to Jake, his eyes suddenly narrowing in suspicion. Not suspicion... accusation? Jake stared back in confusion as Rich unclasped his hand from Jake's and instead grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie, starting at the fabric in his hand like it was the most offensive thing he'd ever seen. "The fuck is this?"

"Uh, my sweatshirt?" Jake furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out what he was missing from this.

Rich shook his head and laughed quietly as he let go of the fabric. "Jake Dillinger," he looked into his eyes with an amused smirk. "I am literally naked and you haven't even taken your damn hoodie off."

Jake laughed too, realising he was right. Throughout that entire process, he had completely undressed Rich but not a single item of his own clothing had been removed. "Sorry babe, didn't mean to be holding out on you." He ruffled Rich's hair before pulling his sweater and undershirt up and over his head, tossing the garments to the floor. "Happy now?"

"Not quite," Rich replied with a slightly mischievous grin before he slid down on the bed and undid Jake's pants, pulling them and his boxers down and tossing them away as well. He climbed back up and situated himself on Jake's lap so he was straddling him. Then he leaned up just enough to kiss Jake on the mouth, lingering for a second with their faces inches apart. "Now we're even."

Jake's face flushed red and he let out a shaky breath, caught off guard by the sudden skin-to-skin contact. "You like this?" Rich whispered, rolling his hips down ever so slightly. Jake let out a soft groan as he felt Rich's dick rub against his own erection. Rich smirked and did it again, harder this time. Jake groaned, bucking his hips up.

They got into a rythm of it, Rich grinding down and Jake grinding up to meet him each time. Jake was a mess, gripping onto Rich as his moans got louder and more frequent. He had to use every bit of self control in him to not squeeze too hard or scratch at Rich's back, staying mindful of the burn scars. His head tipped back and he moaned loudly after a particularly forceful thrust by Rich. He trailed his hand down and he grabbed Rich's ass, pushing him down even harder onto him.

Both boys began running low on breath and energy and they gradually slowed, eventually seizing movement as they panted against each other. Jake kissed Rich roughly and traced his hand over the burns on his back, making his way downward.

"Here." Jake took his other hand and pressed two fingers to Rich's lips. Rich got the message, taking the fingers into his mouth and sucking on them. When the fingers were thoroughly coated with saliva he took them back out.

Jake lifted Rich up slightly from underneath and brought his other hand down to his ass, tracing a finger around his entrance. "This might feel weird but I have to get you ready if we're gonna..." Jake trailed off, studying Rich's expression for a moment. His chocolate brown eyes were clouded with lust and anticipation. He nodded, and Jake slowly slipped in one finger, waiting for Rich's body to relax to the touch before he began moving it around.

He pumped the finger in and out, slowly at first and then picking up speed. Rich was hunched over, his forehead resting on Jake's chest and hands gripping onto the taller boy's shoulders as he panted faintly. He gasped as Jake added the second finger, and Jake paused again, waiting for him to adjust.

Then Jake worked both fingers and slowly built up speed until he was back to the rythm he'd had going before.Rich instinctively began bucking his hips down to meet Jake's thrusts, panting faintly.

Jake didnt slow his pace as he spoke, "You got condoms?"

Rich's response was muffled by soft moans and the fact that his face was practically burried into the taller boy's chest, but Jake managed to make out something along the lines of "second drawer."

Fumbling with his free hand, Jake retrieved the small shiny package from said location in the nightstand, setting it on the wood surface before turning his attention back to Rich.

He continued fingering him, reaching his other hand out again to grab the condom, bringing it to his mouth and tearing it open with his teeth.

Jake finally slipped his fingers out of Rich and shifted him slightly off of him so he could slip the condom onto himself.He then grabbed Rich's waist gently, pulling him back onto his lap so his entrance was lined up above Jake's erection."Are you ready?" He asked softly.

Rich nodded and Jake slowly guided the other down onto himself. Rich winced in pain as Jake entered him, tiny tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry this hurts baby," Jake kissed the top of Rich's head, feeling his hair tickle his face lightly. "It will feel better soon, I promise." He lowered Rich down the rest of the way, the whimper he heard come from the smaller boy's mouth sending a sharp pang to his heart. He hated the idea of ever causing Rich any sort of pain.

Rich lifted himself almost all the way off of Jake's cock before coming back down, a little bit quicker this time. He repeated that motion a few more times until the pain slowly ebbed into pleasure and he let out a soft groan. One hand moved up and tangled into Jake's hair, squeezing tight on the frosted tips as he picked up the pace.

Jake was panting and moaning as Rich rode him and he could feel himself getting closer by the minute. "Rich-" Jake managed to get out between breaths. "Rich I'm gonna-" he was cut off by another loud moan before he could finish his sentence.

"Go on baby," Rich breathed out, clenching himself tightly around Jake's dick. "Cum for me."

Jake groaned loudly and bucked into Rich as he came, letting his hands fall off his hips and grip onto the sheets below. Rich lifted off of him and repositioned himself so he was just straddling Jake's lap again.

They sat in each other's embrace for a few minutes, taking their time coming down from the euphoria.

Jake gazed at Rich fondly, brushing loose strands of dirty blond and bright red hair out of his face. "You're so pretty," he breathed, eyes flitting across freckled skin and burn scars before coming back to meet his gaze again. "So fucking gorgeous."

"Yeah?" Rich smiled softly, staring back into Jake's deep teal eyes. "You're not so bad yourself." He leaned up and kissed Jake briefly before climbing off of him and laying down on his side.

Jake rolled over and curled up behind Rich, wrapping his arms around his torso.

"I love you, Jake Dillinger." Rich mumbled as he felt himself start to drift off.

"I love you too, Richard Goranski," Jake kissed the back of his neck softly. "More than you'll ever know."

**Author's Note:**

> You're so gorgeous, cause you make me feel gorgeous
> 
> /////
> 
> Uqtagqhj that was my first time writing anything like that let me know if it was any good?? Criticism is cool but please be gentle I am a fragile soul


End file.
